


A Little Valentine

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	A Little Valentine

Will was tired, he had hours rocking Beverly to sleep; she had a light fever and would call out almost every time he put her down. Matthew was still at the hospital and he felt worn out and tired and a little nauseous. He missed his mate and he missed being able to sleep through the night.

He was still lying on the couch when he heard the door open and shut. Will didn’t have it in him to sit up, but he did call out Matthew’s name, trying not to be too loud.

His body started to relax as Matthew came into view and even exhausted he smiled at the small bag dangling from his fingers. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, baby. Sorry I couldn’t be here for it.”

Will covered his mouth to hide a yawn, and he checked his watch.

“We still have half an hour.”

Matthew held out his free hand and helped Will up, he was queasy for a second after standing and he let himself lean on Matthew. 

“I didn’t get you anything.”

Will leaned forward and brushed his lips against Matthew, starting with a few small pecks before deepening it. Matthew opened his mouth for him and he felt the press of his tongue into his mouth. 

The taste of his alpha instantly relaxed him and he slipped both arms around his back. It had been hard lately, but Matthew’s job held the promise of something better as soon as he could get a promotion. So Matthew did long days and lots of overtime so when the time came he would be the one who would stand out. 

Matthew was the first one to pull back, but he stayed close nuzzling Will gently.

“Why don’t we go to bed?”

Will hummed, and kept his arm around Matthew as they walked to the bedroom. He only let go to check that Beverly was sleeping well before joining Matthew. 

He was already stripping down with the small present having moved to the nightstand. 

“You haven’t opened your present.” 

Will flopped down on the bed and reached out his hand.

“You haven’t given it to me.”

He joked, and it was quickly picked up and tossed at him. 

There was nothing special about the wrapping and he guessed it had been stuck in Matthew’s glove box for the last week. 

There was a small gift card nestled in the wrapping, he recognised the name as being a store that specialised in clothing for pregnant omegas. 

“I booked this weekend off so that we would have four days of just me you and Beverly; I thought we could go get your some paternity clothing.”

The time off was a better present than the gift card, he would get to be with Matthew with no distraction and he would be able to rest a little more. 

Although he was only a few months in he was already showing more than the last time, this time he would actually need to get more than just a few big shirts and sweat pants like he had worn repeatedly first time.

Will reached out his arms and waited for Matthew to strip off the last of his clothing and move into them. 

Neither of them had enough energy to do more than share a few lazy kisses, but he still let Matthew tug at his clothing until his shirt was pulled over his head. He kicked off his socks and passed the card back to Matthew so it could be placed on the nightstand.

As soon as Matthew leaned back into him he snuggled as close as he could, tossing a leg over him. Matthew pulled the blankets over them and then he felt a touch over his growing belly. 

“Next year I’ll do something special.”

Matthew mumbled into his hair.

“I get four days of having you at home, that is special enough for me.”

Will said in return, his body fully relaxing now that his alpha was beside him. He could feel the kiss pressed to the top of his head and he smiled against his skin. Only two years ago he had thought that he was never going to feel calm, that he would never have a place where he really fit. Now he couldn’t even remember how that felt. 

Matthew’s love was steady through their bond, lulling him to seep.


End file.
